Savior
by StormDragonFT
Summary: 'I was completely ready to die. But he just had to stand in my way. Now, I have to return the favor. No matter what it takes.'
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever and I am reeeeally exited to be writing them. I know that it isn't really long, but I kind of ran out of ideas. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But please do read! And also review! I really want to know what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Although I wish I did!)**

* * *

She looked up at the sky filled with clouds and thought about the argument with her dad that had happened just a few hours ago.

_'Do me a favor and just go jump off a cliff.'_

His voice echoed through her mind

She looked again at the town. She didn't know many people who lived in it, but they had all been nice to her.

Thunder boomed as rain started to fall, 'I guess even the heavens are crying for me' she thought.

She took off her shoes and stepped forward.

One more step and it would all be over.

"Oi" she heard some one call to her breathlessly, "Don't jump" She heard the voice again, a little closer.

She turned around curiously. She saw a pink haired boy, about her age, maybe a little older.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Life is not to be toyed with"

Lucy stared at him then finally said, "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do with my life?"

The boy, who had been run towards her stopped and crossed his arms

"If I hadn't been here, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Whatever" Lucy said, turning her attention back to the cliff.

"Don't whatever me!" The boy said.

He scooped her up and lifted her a couple feet away from the ledge

"Put me DOWN" Lucy yelled.

"Only if you promise not to jump off that cliff" He frowned at her.

"Everyone has his or her troubles, but there's always a solution, and suicide is not one of them" he told her

"OK, fine! I will not jump! It's not like anyone would care if I did." She added

"Really?" The boy said sarcastically "What about your family?" He questioned

"My mother's dead and my father has hated me ever since. He was the one who told me to die."

"Then what about your friends?" He asked

"I don't have any" She replied, but only as she said it did she realize how sad and desperate she was. She felt tears rushing up to her eyes. No, she couldn't cry in front of this boy she'd just met!

But it was too late, because tears were already streaming down her face.

She looked up at the pink haired guy, who seemed to have mixed emotions in his eyes.

First surprise, the empathy. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then I guess I'll be your first", He said with a goofy grin.

* * *

**Well what do u think? Should I keep going on this story? idk what I would do next if I did. Please, please, please REVIEW!**

**-StormDragonFT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case you read that authors note from Torn (a collaboration between me and SkyFairies BTW if u haven't yet, go check it out. And also check out SkyFairies) I am not that negative. Sky just likes to exaggerate. And here's chapter two to any one who reads this.. It's a little longer. Please review this story!**

* * *

Lucy walked into Natsu's house. She breathed in and slowly exhaled.

She thought about the night before

_Flashback-_

_Lucy was surprised at what the boy said._

_'Then I guess I'll be your first' _

_The words had pierced her heart with emotions that made the tears run even faster. He pulled her towards him. _

_"Its alright now, you can cry as much as you want. I'll be here for you."_

_He was as warm as newly lit flames._

_"I-" Lucy's voice broke as she stood up straight and wiped her tears._

_"I'm sorry" She said. Natsu looked at her with understanding._

_"Ahhhhh, it's all right. I know how hard it can be" The boy smiled "I'm Natsu, what's your name?"_

_"Lucy" she had replied still rubbing her eyes_

_"What are you going to do now?" Natsu asked, walking to the edge of the cliff to admire the town._

_Most of the clouds had cleared up and the stars were now visible_

_"I- I don't know" Lucy said, and it was true. Lucy had nothing to do and nowhere to go._

_"Then why don't you join me at my place" He had said._

_Join you? Lucy thought_

_"It would be fun. We could play video games, throw parties, all sorts of stuff." Natsu said smiling at her._

_"The view from here really is beautiful." He said suddenly and Lucy joined him at the edge _

_Without warning, a streak of light flew across the sky._

_"Shooting star" He murmured "I wonder where they end up."_

_Lucy thought about it._

_"I think that one day they will end up shining again, brightly, in the sky." She said, half to herself._

_Natsu looked at her for a while, then smiled._

_End-_

Lucy smiled and replayed the memory so in would be deeply ingrained to her.

"Oi Lucy, You still there?" Natsu asked

"Uh yeah" Lucy replied, remembering where she was.

Lucy looked around. The house was a mess, dirty clothes and trash littered the floor. There was probably layers of dust on all the furniture.

"Well, this is it" Natsu said as he tried to throw some clothes into a drawer. "What do you think?

"Uh... It's great." Lucy said

"You don't have to lie to me, you know" Natsu said, while her was shoving his back on the over filled drawer.

"No, seriously, its great" Lucy repeated, and she really meant it. Even thought it was a mess, Lucy had never felt happier.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw a mountain of bowls, plates, pots and pans piled up in the sink. The whole kitchen was covered with a sticky substance, most likely grease.

In the living room there were chips scattered all over the floor. A video game controller laid on the couch, and there was a huge flat screen TV, at least 70 in.

"Let me show you where you will be sleeping." Natsu said grasping her hand and pulling her upstairs.

Once they got upstairs, Natsu led Lucy to a room. Its was very neat, books had been placed on shelves fashionably and the bed was tidily made.

"What happened here" Lucy asked while examining the room.

"I never actually use this room. So its pretty neat. I'm sorry for the mess down there." He explained.

"No its alright" she said distractedly examining one of the figurines on the shelf.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to examine this room." Natsu said awkwardly. "And also, feel free to change any thing you want." he added as he closed the door behind him

Then he peeped his head in again and said "If you need to use the bathroom, its right next to the room.

Lucy stepped towards the windows, which had colorful curtains. She pulled the curtains open and let the sunlight stream into the room. It was only mid day. But Lucy was already sleepy.

She turned around and looked at the bed. It was a full size with blue sheets. She took off her shoes and layed down on the bed. The bed was soft. She closed her eyes hoping to rest a few minutes.

When Lucy opened her eyes the sun was already setting. She looked at the alarm clock placed on her night stand, it read 7:10.

Lucy walked downstairs. Natsu was no where to be found.

I guess I'll help him clean up the place a little bit, Lucy thought. After all, he was nice enough to let me stay.

Lucy collected all the dirty clothes in to a pile. After she found the washing machine she stuffed all the clothes in and started the cycle.

She then walked into the kitchen and started hand washing the dishes. She wiped them and stacked them neatly inside a shelf.

The washing machine had stopped spinning so Lucy took the clothes out and folded them, putting them into the on the drawers.

She entered the living room, picked up the chips and threw them away. Then she moved the video game controller to the table. "Finally! The house is clean" Lucy sighed.

Lucy waited a few minutes for Natsu, then got bored, so she broke out the video games. She found a game called Rise of Nacarog which caught her interest.

After an hour of slaying monsters and demons, Natsu finally came back.

Lucy quickly put the game away.

"Here" He said to Lucy as he passed her a white paper bag. "I got you dinner."

"Thanks." Lucy opened the bag and found a burger and some fries.

Lucy quickly ate the meal and said that she was going to get ready to sleep.

She went upstairs and went into the bathroom, (which was surprisingly clean) and took a shower.

Just as she was getting out the door opened and Natsu walked in

* * *

**Idk about the last part. Its not like me to write stuff like that but yeah. I think Fairy Tail is making my mind dirty! AHHH! Oh well... I still like it thought. Fairy Tail for life!**


End file.
